


Day Two

by InsertImaginativeNameHere



Series: Kuon/Yahiro awkwardness and screams [2]
Category: Durarara!!, Durarara!! SH
Genre: Awkwardness, Kuon is a shitlord, M/M, Some Fluff, Yahiro is a precious cinnamon roll, also Himeka lecturing the shit out of Kuon FUCK YEAH, nerds, srsly these guys r nerds, teenagers being nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertImaginativeNameHere/pseuds/InsertImaginativeNameHere
Summary: Kuon wakes up after sleeping over at Yahiro's place and remembers they are dating. Cue internal screaming. Yahiro asks for advice from Himeka about the situation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Imaginative title is imaginative but it's the best thing that fits.  
> Kuon is such a jackass and must be stopped  
> Yahiro is a precious bby  
> Himeka is the fuckin light of my life

Yahiro slept curled up in the foetal position, wrapped up safely in a bundle of blankets. Meanwhile Kuon barely slept at all. This wasn’t a new habit; even before he’d started spending most of the evening online he used to stay awake well into the early hours of the morning. Sleeping for long periods of time wasn’t safe. Sometimes they hadn’t been allowed to sleep at all. When they had, they’d been forced to sleep on the floor without blankets, no matter how cold it got. Even now, when he really couldn’t sate the insomnia however hard he tried, Kuon would sometimes climb out of bed onto the floor and drift off to sleep on the hard surface. These days he usually didn’t bother and just spent the whole night online fuelled by caffeine. Which also worked.

Yahiro had been bullied and attacked his entire childhood, sometimes by strangers, and he slept in a protective bundle. It was kind of adorable. He’d always been safe at home, unlike Kuon at least, secure, bar occasional attacks there. Kuon looked over at his sleeping friend -  _ boyfriend _ \- and felt the weight of his trust and wanted to run home. But here he was and Yahiro was sleeping so very peacefully what Kuon really wanted more than to flee was to ruffle Yahiro’s hair and wake him up obnoxiously. Though he knew there was always a possibility sleepy Yahiro might accidentally deck him, he decided to go ahead with this plan anyway. Because that was just how he rolled.

“Hey sleepyhead!” he sang, running his hands through Yahiro’s hair, intentionally messing it up. “It’s moooorning!”

Yahiro blinked sleepily and looked up at Kuon with a bleary smile. Oh fuck. He was cute. Especially when he was yawning loudly and stretching and struggling to wake himself up. 

“What time is it?” he asked eventually.

_ (Note 3 - Yahiro is very sleepy and cute in the morning. This should be fun) _

“Time that Yahiro Mizuchi gets his lazy butt out of bed o’clock, I think,” Kuon said, smirking. Yahiro sat up and promptly switched to wide-awake mode with no real time in between. Internally Kuon cursed this. He’d been looking forward to sleepy Yahiro blundering around and looking at everything with head-tilted confusion. Unfair. Unjust. Who did Kuon have to complain to? 

“Do you want breakfast?” Yahiro offered walking over to the kitchen.

“Are you offering to cook?” Kuon asked in disbelief.

“Uh...I guess?” Yahiro hesitated.

“Huh.” Kuon was a little taken aback at how easily Yahiro seemed to adjust to the new status quo. “You much of a cook?”

“My family runs an inn,” Yahiro said. “I didn’t get out much because...well, everything. So I learnt some things. Like cooking.” He shifted nervously. “If you don’t want anything it’s alright I was just offering I thought-”

Kuon waved him off. “Yahiro, it’s fine. It’ll be nice having you cook for me.” It  _ would _ . That was a thing couples did, right?

Yahiro nodded, accepting this (was that a slight blush spreading or just a trick of the light) and continued prepping breakfast for them, a simple bowl of rice each with fried egg, and some miso soup as a side. When he was done he offered Kuon a bowl tentatively, anxious as to how he’d react.

“Well?” he asked, twitching nervously.

Kuon tried a spoonful and swore.

_ Shit _ .

_ (Note 4 - Yahiro is a brilliant cook who can season anything beautifully and it shouldn’t have been as attractive as it was but it  _ _ was _ _ ) _

“It tastes great,” he replied truthfully and knew that he would treasure the look of sheer delight on Yahiro’s face for a long time.

It was the best breakfast he’d had in a while.

 

-

 

On the way to school Kuon decided to broach a topic he’d mentally been skirting around since the kiss. Secrecy. Obviously this couldn’t be open. He’d known guys who had been bullied for the slightest sign of perceived gayness, real or not, and while he didn’t care about that side of his image or about blending in (he had green hair, duh), he knew Yahiro didn’t need any more unwanted attention. He’d come to Ikebukuro to escape bullying. Not run into more.

“So I was thinking…” he began, upbeat tone and spring in his step. Yahiro was walking along quietly beside him, hands hanging loosely by his side, almost expectantly. Kuon stuffed his hands into his pockets and continued talking. “We need to keep this quiet at school, right? Act exactly like normal, you got it?”

Yahiro nodded. “I understand,” he said quietly, looking down at his hands, also putting them into his pockets, self-consciously,. Seeing that forlorn look on his face made Kuon feel like shit so he nudged Yahiro playfully. 

“Just in school, man. We can be lovey-dovey boyfriends 100% of the rest of the time, promise.” Yahiro blushed and Kuon smirked, satisfied in a job well done. 

“What about Himeka?” Yahiro asked cautiously. 

“What about her?” Kuon shrugged.

Yahiro seemed confused by the question. “Well, she’s our friend, isn’t she?”

“She’s  _ your _ friend,” Kuon retorted. “She hates me.”

“She already knows about me being Snake Hands and she knows about you and your sister, and she knows about the Headless Rider. She’s not the kind of person to go spilling secrets carelessly.”

Dammit. Yahiro had a point. Why was that always the case?

“Sure. You can tell Himeka. She’s gonna be so pissed off about it. But that’s it. No-one else.” Who else could Yahiro tell anyway?

“There isn’t anyone else I want to tell,” Yahiro echoed Kuon’s own thoughts. “You and Himeka are my only friends and I don’t need to tell you because you’re the one who asked me out.”  _ You really needed to specify that bit, didn’t you Yahiro? God you piss me off so much, you adorable little asshole. _

“Don’t say stuff like that, man, you’ll make me feel all sad!” Kuon feigned heartache, a shit-eating grin on his face to cover for real concern. Why did Yahiro always say such out-there topics so matter-of-factly? You didn’t hear Kuon openly chattering away about his traumatic, angst-filled childhood, why did Yahiro have to treat this so trivially?

And why did Kuon care about it so much anyway? The dating thing was supposed to be for convenience’s sake, not an excuse to fall head over heels.

...who was he even kidding?

“Sorry. But it’s true.”

Kuon shrugged it off. “It’s alright. You are how you are. I’m used to it by now.”

“Can I - can I maybe tell my family about this? Between us?”

“Uh...if you really want, I guess. Whatever.” Kuon shrugged noncommittally. “Might be a bit soon for that really, but you do whatever you want.”

“Okay,” Yahiro said and continued walking.

Like nothing had happened between them. 

Just as Kuon had asked.

 

-  
  


Yahiro was confused but didn’t want to admit it. He listened to Kuon babble on about something random he’d read online and nodded along, only half understanding. That wasn’t what he was confused about, however.

_ Am I doing this right? What does Kuon want from me? I made breakfast earlier, isn’t that  something people do? Am I even ready to have a boyfriend? What am I supposed to do now? _

He didn’t really have this internal switch Kuon seemed to, able to throw up a false front on cue. It was harder for him to act, especially when every time Kuon drifted closer and Yahiro started thinking about the kiss and reddening involuntarily. He couldn’t help it. Thinking about lacing their fingers together, squeezing close and watching some show Kuon picked out. It had been nice. Kuon hadn’t minded about the fight Yahiro had been in earlier. Kuon didn’t mind these things. Kuon liked him for who he was.

Though actually Kuon liked him because he was easy to manipulate and didn’t resent it, or at least that was one factor.

_ You’re still using me, aren’t you? This is part of that, isn’t it?  _ He’d asked Kuon.

And Kuon had shifted and said  _ A bit. _

Meaning there was a bit that wasn’t.

Anyway, Himeka would know what to do. Himeka was better with people than Yahiro. She could help him figure this out and everything would be alright with Kuon.

And maybe he’d get his second kiss after school.

The thought of it made his heart pound loud enough that he could hear it in his ears. Someone wanted to kiss him. Someone  _ had _ . That someone was his first friend Kuon, now his first boyfriend and they were walking side by side into school pretending they were still just good friends. Sitting in class, Kuon acting up for the sheer drama of it, jerking the teacher around. He was pretty cute, even if he did pretend to be a jerk and dress like an eyesore. 

Yahiro cornered Himeka at lunch and pulled her aside. At first she assumed this was a Headless Rider or a Snake Hands related thing until she saw the look on Yahiro’s face and stopped. “Yahiro? What did you want? Only I have a biology quiz next period so I need to-”

“Kuon kissed me,” he blurted after checking there was nobody in earshot. He saw Himeka freeze and wondered if he’d done the wrong thing in telling her. 

“You mean like dicking around, Kuon being an idiot sort of thing?”

He shook his head. “When I say he kissed me, I mean, like an actual kiss. And we held hands. And uh...we’re sort of dating now.”

“Sort of dating?” Himeka raised an eyebrow. “Are you kidding me? You? And Kuon? He’s - he’s a bad influence and he’s using you. This is just part of that. He’s stringing you along, Yahiro.”

“I know,” Yahiro admitted. “But that doesn’t mean I can’t like him, right? And that doesn’t mean he can’t like me either.”

Himeka rolled her eyes. “You are unbelievably naive, Yahiro - please, please be careful,” she begged, an imploring look on her face.

“What’s up nerds, you talking about me?” Kuon said, popping up out of nowhere. He flashed a toothy grin at Yahiro who felt his face burn. Himeka just glared at him. “What’s that look for?” 

“You know what,” she said firmly, folding her arms.

Kuon glanced at Yahiro and Yahiro could have sworn he saw a flicker of nervousness - briefly at least, before Kuon mustered up one of his ridiculous fake grins. “Ohhh, that.” He laughed. “Don’t worry about it, Himek- Tatsugami. Everything’s all good, right Yahiro?” Yahiro nodded. “See?”

Himeka frowned. “Yahiro, can you leave us alone for a minute. I need to talk to Kotonami a second.”

“Okay.” Yahiro nodded and made to walk off, then, seeing there was nobody around, pressed a kiss to Kuon’s cheek, flushed beyond belief, and summarily fled in sheer embarrassment.

 

-

 

Watching Yahiro run off, Kuon could barely suppress a smirk at his boyfriend’s sheer adorable awkwardness. What a cute little shit. Looking back at Himeka, at her frown and the look of almost fierce protectiveness in her eyes, his smirk fell. He was in deep shit now. No matter what he said now, Himeka would see through and call him out on his bullshit. There was nothing he could do. Except - and this was a novel idea, not something he was familiar with - be honest.

Desperate times, desperate measures.

“I know, I know,” he began. “Yahiro’s an innocent little flower and I’m pure sin, whatever, but he’s not a kid, Tatsugami. He’s not as oblivious or naive as he looks and he’s allowed to make his own choices so I don’t see why-”

“Allowed to make his own choices so long as they’re a choice you want him to make?” Himeka raised an eyebrow. “You’re using him and he’s totally accepted this because he’s just so happy someone likes him. Even if it isn’t genuine.”

“Oh come on, that’s not fair. You’re making it sound like I have no feelings for the guy at all. I  - I do, alright?” Kuon could lie effortlessly, but when it came to the truth, that was what tasted bitter on his throat and made him feel queasy to say out loud. “Look, it’s not like I don’t like Yahiro. I do. I really do. He’s pretty fucking cute, you know?” Himeka’s cold stare was enough to make him squirm. “Is that allowed now? Do I need to run that by you? Is anyone here allowed emotions or do we have to declare them at the door, oh great and might Himeka?”

Himeka didn't react, just stared Kuon down coolly. “Just because I’m not overly emotional doesn’t mean I don’t care about Yahiro. And I worry about him. He’s - he’s weird, isn’t he, I mean that in the nicest way. He can fight but he’s also very emotionally vulnerable and I worry about him.”

“You jealous?” Kuon grinned and Himeka fixed him with a glare.

“No. Worried. He’s a good friend. I don’t want him getting hurt, especially not by you.”

“I care about him too!” Kuon snapped, then looked away, annoyed and angry and maybe a tiny bit self-conscious. “I mean, this is Yahiro we’re talking about. I do care about that nerd. A lot.”

Himeka softened marginally but was still giving Kuon a stern look. “Okay. So long as Yahiro’s alright with everything. If you make him do anything he’s uncomfortable with, or use this to pressure him into doing anything illegal or otherwise shady, Snake Hands will be the least of your worries. Do you understand?”

“Huh. You’re really fond of Yahiro, aren’t you? You sure you’re not jealous?” 

Himeka snorted. “No. Girls can be friends with boys without wanted to date them.”

“Are you gay?”

“Is that even a relevant question?” Himeka asked flatly. 

Kuon shrugged. “Wow, you’re so confrontational Himeka, don’t be so rude!”

“I’m not the one calling someone by their first name without being invited.”

“But  _ are _ you gay?” Kuon asked again.

Himeka shot him a withering look. “Not relevant. I consider Yahiro a friend and I don’t want him getting hurt. Got it?”

“But are you-”

“Kotonami. Shut up.”

Kuon made a show out of deflating dramatically. “Fine. Yeah. I got it. I’ll take good care of him.”

“Not reassuring,” Himeka muttered.

“I’ll try my best to do what’s right for him. Okay?”

Himeka pulled a face. “That’s the best I’ll get. I’ll take it.”

“Okay, see you Himeka - sorry, Tatsugami. Whatever.” Kuon turned, walking away, wondering why the hell he had promised that. Oh well. It wasn’t like promises matter, right? He’d said he’d try. He’d never said he would succeed.

That was what he told himself.

...he was so, so screwed.

 

-

After school, Kuon walked with Yahiro a short way until they were out of sight and then, wicked smirk on his face, turned around and kissed him goodbye. It was less awkward than their first kiss and Yahiro was far more confident because it felt great, but also terrible because it was the final nail in in Kuon’s coffin. Fuck. If Yahiro got good at kissing, Kuon knew he’d never be able to stop. He needed to stop this now. Before he passed the point of no return.

He saw Yahiro smile and that point went whizzing past at what felt like a million miles an hour.

No way back.

Kuon waved goodbye and headed home, where he could figure this crap out and maybe scream into a fucking pillow.

Yes. Good plan.

Perfect.

 

-

 

“Yeah, I’m doing great,” Yahiro said into the phone. “I - I have something to say. Something happened today. Well, yesterday. And today. Kinda.” A pause. “No, nothing bad. It’s - it’s good. Really good.” He took a deep breath. “I told you made a friend called Kuon, right?  _ Well… _ ”

 

-

 

Kuon groaned into the phone. “Sis, what do I do? I can’t deal with any more of this Yahiro crap. He’s just- I hate it, okay? I hate it and I hate him.”

He heard his sister laugh. She only ever did that over the phone. “Sure you do. That’s why you’ve yelled at me over the phone for almost half an hour, all about how cute and adorable Yahiro is and how annoying you find him. Well, little brother, all I can say is this - you kissed him first.”

“Shut up about that!” Kuon rolled his eyes and hung up the phone glaring at it sourly. “This is why I hate humans,” he muttered.

From the other side of the door where his sister sat, he heard a short, sharp laugh. “Wow, edgy,” he heard her say.

Ignoring her, he headed over to his computer to check for important messages, new rumours, anything he could use to turn a profit. 

Someone had contacted Snake Hands.

He grinned.

Time to call his boyfriend.

Time to get to work.


End file.
